


Lurk

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, Blood, Come Swallowing, Creepy, Dirty Sex, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Kissing, Love, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Piggy Man - Freeform, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥First of all I was inspired by this amazing art:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/85/7c/21/857c214236d79825e56c61e4d777bd26.jpg (sadly I don't know its source but if anyone knows let me know so I can credit it)I remember how many fans speculated that Evan was the Piggy Man in AHS 6 (me too) so that's where the idea came from, I used Rory Monahan in the tags to somehow indicate that it'll be a character of Evan Peter's, so I'm pointing this out that I don't want to trick anyone into reading this thinking it's the original Rory Monahan character. I only kept the name, so in my fanfiction Evan Peter's character is the Piggy Man.My aesthetic made for this fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/686748ec6095ed377ba4477c65d69432/tumblr_inline_ol8jtt3R6P1r2uw84_540.jpgHope you enjoy reading it! x.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> First of all I was inspired by this amazing art:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/85/7c/21/857c214236d79825e56c61e4d777bd26.jpg (sadly I don't know its source but if anyone knows let me know so I can credit it)  
> I remember how many fans speculated that Evan was the Piggy Man in AHS 6 (me too) so that's where the idea came from, I used Rory Monahan in the tags to somehow indicate that it'll be a character of Evan Peter's, so I'm pointing this out that I don't want to trick anyone into reading this thinking it's the original Rory Monahan character. I only kept the name, so in my fanfiction Evan Peter's character is the Piggy Man. 
> 
> My aesthetic made for this fanfic: https://68.media.tumblr.com/686748ec6095ed377ba4477c65d69432/tumblr_inline_ol8jtt3R6P1r2uw84_540.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it! x.

You didn’t say goodbye to your father, nor to anyone else, you just wanted to leave everything behind as soon as possible. Once you got the inherited money, your mother has left for you, you already started packing and got in the first car that stopped for you. You didn’t even look back, you hugged your legs to yourself as you were sitting at the back of the car, some tears ran down on your face as you remembered how your mother used to say how dangerous hitchhiking could be, but this was the last thing you were concerned about. You knew that the money wasn’t a lottery price to just spend it all right away, maybe it would have been the right thing to do to wait, at least a week, but you didn’t want to spend a single day more at home. You’ve been planning on escaping for a long time now, but you loved your mother way too much to leave in such a rush.  
“I can take you to Plymouth, from there you can catch a bus to the Roanoke mansion, or hitchhike further.”  
“Thank you.” You said on a quiet voice to the driver woman in her late thirties. You cast your eyes back on the blurry scenery because of the gathered tears in your eyes. It wasn’t a spontaneous idea, the Roanoke house. Since your mother’s condition became worse, you started looking for places to live, you just hated the busy, crowded cities, first you’ve been looking for small towns, with neat cottage houses, but you recognized that you wanted even less company than that, during your search work you eventually found the perfect match to your expectations, the Roanoke house. 

Once you’ve made it there and all the financial matters were sorted out, you entered the old house, it was all dusty and creepy, but you’ve always been drawn by the darkness. You ran your hand along the banister as you made your way up the creaky stairs. You didn’t have more than two luggage with you, but you felt unable to pack out, you rolled the brought small mattress out in one of the rooms where you leaned down and cried yourself to sleep. 

You’ve been enjoying the solitary life for a while, you tried to keep yourself busy with tidying the house, but once you just couldn’t ignore the fact that was in your head all along, how you were left alone in this world. You couldn’t ever be that lonely to travel back to your alcoholic father, but you missed your mother. You were standing in the kitchen, looking like a mess, you ran your eyes on the old wounds all over your wrist. “You’re not here anymore to tell me to stop, or prevent me from doing it, mum.” You sniffled as you held onto the sharp kitchen knife then you made a deep cut on your wrist, you made a few more cuts, but this was where you usually stopped. However you decided otherwise, you pressed the knife’s sharp surface against your throat, you didn’t want to leave a note behind, you just stopped caring about anything and anyone. You closed your eyes down, pressed the knife harder till it broke your flesh, but just then you stopped as you heard someone slowly approaching you. Once you turned around a gasp left your mouth, you dropped the knife.You held your eyes intently on whatever that thing was that was right front of you. Your whole body was trembling, your breathing sped up, but you couldn’t feel real shocking fear, you were just about to kill yourself seconds ago, so you didn’t fear death. You stared at the man ahead of you with the real pig head pulled onto his head, his bare dirty chest. While he tilted his head you ran your eyes onto his right hand where he was holding onto a dagger. You had no idea if it was a bad prank, but you hoped that it was real and it didn’t matter why but you just wished at least this person would end your life. You looked back at his creepy pig head and at the same time he slipped his hand onto your neck where the blood was running down already due to the slight cut you made on it. You heard his slow but shaky breathing, you didn’t know what was he waiting for, you seriously didn’t care that some lunatic with a pig head on will kill you, but you were growing impatient, and it was his hesitation which was stressing you out.  
“Just kill me….” You said on a broke voice. He pulled his hand away as soon as he heard your voice, you frowned then grabbed onto his wrist in which he held the dagger then forced it to your neck. “Didn’t you hear me?!” You snapped at him, you almost thought he was about to kill you when he grunted but he tossed his dagger away. “No!” You cried up and began to hit his chest but soon he grabbed hold of your wrists, you broke out into tears, you hissed as he firmly placed you onto the kitchen counter, then ran his hands along your neck then lower to your cleavage where the blood dripped. “Why don’t you just kill me?” You asked in between the pathetic sobbing of yours. When he raised his hand to your cheek, you just spotted the tied pig feet on his wrist, you didn’t feel any repulse from it or from how dirty his hand was, but you were surprised as he wiped your tears away with his thumb. “What are you?” You whispered on a slightly calmer voice tone this time. He never answered that, but he eventually picked you up into his arms, then carried you up the creaky stairs to your bedroom. Once he placed you down on the bed goosebumps spread all over your skin as he crawled, hovering over your body. You looked away as the dirty snout was pressed against your neck and you heard how he was sniffing your skin’s scent in through that. As you turned your head away you saw yourself and him in the old oval mirror. You saw no reason to protest, and you were drawn by his whole being. You breathing became faster as you saw in the mirror when he pushed his dirty pants down, you gulped as you saw his erection, then heard it slapped against his stomach. You turned your head back to face him, you didn’t protest as he easily tore your dress of you, or when he tossed your panties away. Your eyes ran onto his thick cock, his pre-cum dripped down along your stomach, you shivered as he smeared it with his palm then squeezed your breast. Once he lowered his body you looked away again, you held your eyes on the mirror while you lifted your legs up and more tears ran down your cheek as he penetrated you. You cried up from the stretching pain, your body trembled into the deep thrusts of his. As you were looking at the mirror, you wondered if you’ve gone mad, because of the absurd reflection you saw, how a man with a real pig head mask, with a pinned pigtail on his back was roughly fucking you. You were snapped out your thoughts as you began to hear his grunting like a swine from the joys he was going through. More goosebumps ran along your body as he rubbed the pig head’s open mouth against your nipples. The image was creepy when you looked back at him, how all those grunts and wild groans were coming from his throat through that blood covered dirty pig head. He was fucking you as needy as no one else did before, you bit onto your lower lip as he made few firm but slow thrusts, emptying his seeds inside you with an animal like growl. You could tell he was looking at you, through those narrow holes where the pig’s eyes used to be, you couldn’t see his eyes, but he did see you. You gently reached up towards the pig head but as if he got startled from you he quickly backed off and pulled himself out of you. You slowly rolled onto your side and watched him pulling his dirty linen pants back on. You had no idea what you felt, but it was like the outside world stopped to exist. You crawled towards him as he sat down at the edge of the bed and rested your chin onto his shoulder, while you slipped your hands onto his. You smiled to yourself as he entwined his fingers with yours, you knew it was crazy, but you never felt this kind of affection towards anyone before. You were sitting there with him like that for a while, which seemed like hours. When he stood up and walked out of the room you wondered whether he’ll come back again, you wanted to ask from him, but it seemed like talking wasn’t his strongest side, so maybe he wouldn’t even understand you.  
As you were standing under the shower rose, you held your eyes closed down. You had no idea what really happened to you, and that you changed your mind about killing yourself, it didn’t matter who was the man behind the creepy mask, but he changed something in you. You ran your hand along your damp hair then opened your eyes. It was dark outside but the almost full moon lit up the property around the house. You soon spotted him as he was standing by a tree, and was staring right at the window of the bathroom. You pulled it open then cast your eyes at him, you didn’t feel shame, nor shy as you were standing there naked. You shivered slightly as the cold breeze hit your wet body, but you remained there a while longer till you eventually closed the window and wrapped a towel around your body. Once you were in your bed you thought about him, and wondered if he was still standing outside, watching the house, but eventually as your eyelids became heavy you fell asleep. 

You didn’t feel like leaving the house since the day you arrived but on the following morning you woke up with an unknown powerful feeling. You chose to wear a plain summer dress as the weather was warm already in the morning. You decided to take a walk outside on the property and the forest. You were stepping along the paths meaningless, as you just simply enjoyed the sun on your skin, but you gasped as he appeared then grabbed onto your wrists as he dragged you after him, till he stopped at a tree and pushed you against it. You looked at him confused, especially when he covered your mouth but then you heard some nearby noises, he didn’t have to say anything, you understood that you had to stay silent even when he pulled his hand away then walked out from his hiding spot, that’s when you heard the voice a woman. “False alarm boys…it’s just the Piggy man…what a shame, I’m so starved for some fresh meat.” You had the creeps from that voice, but after a little while when he returned back you felt safe again, especially as he walked you back to the house. 

“Why did you help me?” You asked from him as you walked inside the house, as you stopped at the narrow corridor he looked back at you but no answer came. You knew you weren’t going to get your answers but you just wanted to see him, behind the mask to at least see his facial reactions. You reached your hand up towards the pig head but he firmly grabbed onto your wrist, just like last time. “I’m not gonna hurt you…I swear…I just want to see you…” You said on the softest voice tone that was possible, as you knew he didn’t understand you, but he still could sense the way you’ve been talking meant no threat. He was still holding your wrist firmly but second by second the grip was loosening till you eventually slipped your palm onto the pig head’s bottom, you began to pull it off carefully, but when he pushed on your hands it eventually came off. You heart began to race fast as those black eyes were staring right into your soul, you gazed at his handsome face mesmerized. The pig head fell onto the floor from your hands before you slipped your hands onto his cheek. Your whole body was under the effect from his beauty, you looked at his red short locks, then back at those dark eyes. He seemed to be in a shock, as if you should have been scared of what you saw, but maybe just from the unfamiliar feeling to have the pig head off him. You leaned up onto your tiptoes before you pressed your lips against his dried out ones. He gasped and pulled his head back, his eyes never leaving yours. “It’s alright….it’s alright….I would never hurt you…” You moaned as in the next moment he pressed his lips back against yours and began to kiss you hungrily. You dig your fingers into those red locks, his tongue was dry but it filled you with warmness the way it was rubbed against yours. He groaned against your lips as you rubbed your lap against his crotch, he ran his tongue from your lips till your neck where he began to bite at roughly, while his hands grabbed your ass before you were lifted up into his arms. You moaned, the way he was sucking your neck, filled your whole body with intense lust. You clang onto him as he carried you to the kitchen and tossed you onto the kitchen table. You quickly took your clothes off while he got rid of his. He stroked your legs then lowered down, you spread your legs for him and moaned once he licked your cunt, he spread your lips with his hands before he began to lick your clit. You arched your back as he was eating your wet pussy out, you tilted your head and looked at his pretty eyes being locked on you while he was hungrily licking your throbbing clit, he stick his tongue into your hole as deep as he could what made your pulse to rise. You sat up properly, and spread your legs more, you stroked his curls and pulled him tighter against your cunt. You panted as he reached up and began to squeeze your breasts with his dirty hands. You pressed your aching cunt even more against his mouth, he was rubbing his tongue against just a right spot till you reached your orgasm. You moaned up loud, then leaned back on the table from the overwhelming pleasure that flew through your whole body. You watched him as he crawled up onto the table and thrust his cock inside you, while he entwined his fingers with yours. The table was creaking under you from that power he was fucking you with. You were biting on your lower lip as he was sucking at your neck, till he bit through the flesh, you looked up at him as he began to fuck you harder than before, his chin and mouth were covered with your blood, he looked so beautiful. You looked into those pitch black eyes, you loved the needy groans that has left his mouth, you felt like he was tearing you apart but even the pain he caused was pleasure. You pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss, till he broke it with a loud groan once he came deep inside you. He didn’t leave this time, he stayed with you, for the whole day. As you leaned down on your bed with him, you began to fondle his cheek. “I wish I would know your name…Could I name you?” You whispered then pressed a kiss onto his lips. “Maybe….Rory…..that’d suit you….I guess. I think I love you…I know it sounds crazy but…you’re so special…” He leaned in and kissed you gently, then pulled you tight to himself. You’ve been listening to his heartbeat till you fell asleep. 

In the next morning when you woke up and began to dress up you looked confused into the mirror then down at your stomach, you didn’t know what the small bump was, you shivered slightly when Rory stepped behind you then he slipped his hands onto your stomach and stroked it while he began to spread kisses onto your shoulder. Of course there was a chance that you’d become pregnant, but not days after you’ve been with him. You cast your eyes up at him and kissed him, his sweet touches and kiss right away made you to forget about your worries. However when the night has come and you saw the moon colored in red you had a bad feeling, Rory has been gone for the day. You picked up a kitchen knife in case that woman with her sons would be back, but eventually you headed out of the Roanoke house, but soon you’ve regretted your decision as you were faced with a group of people holding torches, so you rather dropped the knife.  
“Who are you?” You asked as you stopped and cast your eyes upon an older woman who stepped up closer towards you.  
“I am the queen of every hive. I am the fire on every hill. I am the shield over every head. I am the spear of battle. Who but I am both the tree and the lightning that strikes it. This land is mine…” You furrowed your brows from the way she was talking however you breathed up relieved as Rory appeared without the pig head on him and stood between you and the woman. “What are thee doing?” Rory didn’t say a word but he angrily growled at the woman. You gasped scared as she pushed him away however as her eyes ran onto your stomach she stopped. “Thou insolent swain!” Your eyes widened as she slapped Rory up, but he crawled up to you and hugged your waist tightly while he held his eyes on the woman. “Thou can stay, but be aware my child, thou are cursed with thy baby….it will not be normal…thou has been blemished by a ghost, and that will not remain unpunished. Thine baby will be an evil spirit. ” You held your eyes confused on her, but you gently stroked Rory’s hair as he seemed to be scared from the woman, however she walked away after that. “Rory…I…can’t be pregnant…I mean I…I look like I’m already in the fourth month, that’s impossible, right?” You asked a little panicked now, you crouched down to his level and looked into his eyes, but he was unable to talk. As you saw the fear in his eyes, you hugged him tight to yourself, then walked back inside the house with him. 

You were outside the next day, hanging out your washed clothes, your mind was busy about the growing bump on your stomach, but you didn’t want to wake Rory up. However you gasped when you heard a familiar voice behind you.  
“You thought you can just leave like that with all the money? That bitch was my wife you know!”  
“You never treated her that way to deserve a single dollar from her money.” You snapped back at your father then hissed as he firmly slapped you up then grabbed onto your neck.  
“Someone already knocked you up? The kind of whore you are, I’m not even surprised.” You hit his arm however wasn’t able to push him off you. You didn’t notice Rory in the window of your bedroom who saw all this. “Give me the fucking money! I was thrown out of the flat, you can’t do this to me!”  
“If you’d not be spending all your money on alcohol you’d not be having any problem!” You gasped when he punched you hard, however your eyes widened in shock when Rory strutted up to you two with his pig head on him, and looked away as he stabbed your father with his sharp dagger. You quickly stepped back once your father let go of you, and you held your eyes on Rory who was unstoppable and began to stab your father again and again. The blood squirted all over Rory’s body and the pig head as he pinned the man against the ground. He only stopped once he got tired of it, and you quickly hugged him from behind as some tears ran down on your cheek. “Thank you….thank you Rory…” You whimpered and snuggled to him tighter. You didn’t know whether you should have felt remorse or sad, but you felt only one thing, relief. You helped him up from the ground and once you took the pig head off you kissed him on the lips. You stroked his locks gently as he rested his chin on your shoulder while his arms were tightly wrapped around you. “Thank you for saving me….I love you Rory…” You held him tight to yourself but he straightened up as soon as two guys appeared from the woods, he held onto your hand then walked back inside the house with you. As you glanced back you saw the two guys excitedly dragging your father’s corpse away, and you heard something like how happy their mama will be.

You stepped into the tub along with Rory and kissed his lips gently. When you turned on the shower rose he backed off startled but you gently pulled him back. “It’s okay…look…” You stepped under it then you smiled blushed as he quickly stepped up to you and wrapped his arms around you while he rested his chin on the top of your head due to the height difference, while the warm water was streaming down your body. “You’ve saved me Rory…so many times…I don’t know whether it’s true what that woman said, but I’m not scared of this baby, because you’re with me, and as long as you’re with me I’m not afraid of anything.” You whispered against his lips before you began to make out with him, you began to press kisses onto his chest, his perky nipples, lightly sucking on it. He leaned against the wall and grunted while his cock became fully erect. You licked at his stomach along his happy trail till you got down on your knees. You held your eyes on his erect cock, the soaked red pubic hair around it. You stick your tongue out and ran your tongue along the slit on the red head of his cock. He held his eyes on you and grunted loud from the feeling. You wrapped your fingers at the base of his cock then slowly began to suck on his big cock. You loved how it tasted, you wrapped your fingers around his balls and began to massage it while you pressed your lips tighter around his cock and began to suck on it like that. He was rough when he fucked you, but this time he just slipped his hand along your hair and with gentle thrusts was pushing his cock inside your mouth. You tried to relax and bear his big size being pressed against your throat again and again. You locked your eyes with his. You slipped your hands on his hairy thighs before you held onto his ass cheeks and moaned against his cock. He sped up his thrusts, you gagged but tried to suppress it, you wanted to pleasure him, make him feel good. When the warm substance squirted against your throat you began to swallow it down right away to avoid gagging more on it. The animal like grunt he gave sounded so hot. Once he pulled his cock out of your mouth you licked at its tip gently before you stood up and snuggled to him. You felt how he pressed kisses onto the top of your head, you smiled how fast his heart was beating, you kissed his chest in the middle before you looked up at him then began to make out with him. He cupped your cheek, and although he couldn’t speak you saw some kind of fear and regret in his black eyes while he slipped his hand onto your stomach. “Everything will be fine Rory…this baby is going to be healthy…I know that…I don’t care what that woman said…we love each other.” You whispered against his lips before you kissed each other longingly. 

 

The following days and weeks proved the woman’s words right, and you had to face that the Roanoke house wasn’t an ordinary place, none of the ghosts harmed you, it was like the baby inside you served like a protective shield. You began to find out more and more about Roanoke and the lost colony’s history, but nothing scared you or made you to leave the place. Then the night has come, it was the so called ‘blood moon’ again. You held tight onto Rory’s hand and watched as the two ghost nurses were preparing everything for the labor. You knew that it was painful for every women but your pains were horrible.  
“Come on darling, stay awake, otherwise we’ll have to do a cesarean section, and that can be dangerous.” The taller nurse said as she wiped your forehead with a wet cloth. You nodded and cried out from the pain, while the other nurse pushed your legs apart and prepared everything. You felt when Rory lightly held onto your chin, you looked into his eyes and you felt far away from everything when he kissed you but you soon were snapped out of it as a huge pushing pain came. You were struggling through long minutes which felt like eternity but once the baby was born you breathed up relieved. You smiled up wide as the shorter nurse handled the small baby to you, she didn’t look evil at all, unlike what the Butcher has said but lovely. You gently stroked her tiny hand, then smiled as Rory pressed a small peck onto the top of her head which was sparsely covered by red locks. Once she began to cry up loud you began to feed her. “She’s so beautiful.” You whispered as she was holding onto your thumb. “I can tell she’ll be as strong as you, she has such a strong grip.” You said with a smile, then watched as Rory began to fondle her small head. “Thank you.” You said to the two nurses, then once they were done with everything they left the three of you on your own. “Everything will be fine, I know that…” You said quietly before you began to make out with Rory.

 

“Do you think it’s wise? To let her play around the house? What about the Butcher or the Polks?”  
“She’ll be fine. Leanne is a clever girl, and you know well that no one means any threat to us.” You smiled rather relieved and pulled Rory in for a kiss, you loved his voice, how after a long while he managed to speak again.  
“Yes I know that.” You rolled on top of Rory and began to make out with him while he slipped his hands onto your ass cheeks and made you to sit down on his hard cock. You moaned as soon as his cock was deep inside your cunt.  
“You’re beautiful…so beautiful…I know I’m telling you that every day but now that I can talk I want to make it up to you, those times when I wasn’t able to compliment you, the way you deserved it.” You blushed from his words and moaned as he began to thrust up inside you. He wrapped his hands around your breasts as you began to bounce on his hardness. You were moving your hip up and down, moaning how good it felt, every single time it was giving you more joy, the way he fucked you. You arched your back after a while and rested your palms on his thighs while he was pounding up inside you hard. Your body shivered as he began to rub your clit while he was fucking up inside you as hard as possible till you reached your orgasm. You pushed him back against the mattress and began to bounce on him faster while he sat up so your breasts were slapping against his face. He groaned wildly as he came deep inside you then kissed your lips longingly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Rory, more than anything.” You whispered against his lips then cuddled up to him. After a while you two dressed up to just check on Leanne. You walked along the woods hand in hand, you giggled as Rory picked you up into his arms and spin you around, you kissed him on the lips but he eventually put you down as you heard oncoming steps. You smiled up when you saw your daughter approaching however you gasped as she was covered in blood. “Oh my god! Anne…are you alright?” You crouched down and checked her for any wounds but soon you figured out it wasn’t her blood. “What happened honey?” You asked as you stroked her long red locks, then without telling anything she held onto your hand and you followed her till you reached another path. Your eyes widened at the view of the two dead corpses. You watched as your daughter picked up the camera from one of the man’s hand and gave it to you.  
“They said they wanted to film the house, for…for a documentary thing….and…and daddy and the Butcher said that no one should disturb our land and home….Did…did I do something wrong?” She asked innocently, and Rory quickly picked her up into his arms.  
“Of course not, you were such a brave girl. But next time, you tell me first, okay?” You looked at her worriedly, and wondered about how was she able to kill two adult men so easily, but they were your family, and you didn’t want to be disturbed by anyone either.  
“What about the bodies?” You asked as you looked at Rory but gently stroked your daughter’s hair till he handled her to your arms.  
“I’ll take them to the Polks, they’ll be pleased to have some fresh meat.”  
“Alright, but be careful, okay?”  
“What can possibly happen? I’m a ghost.” You couldn’t help but smile for that charming smirk Rory gave you and you kissed him longingly on his lips before you began to walk towards the house then let Anne run to a homemade swing by a tree.  
“When daddy comes back it’s shower time for you, okay? Gosh…your pretty flower dress, I wonder if I can get all the blood stains off it.” You sighed a bit but Anne’s sweet snicker made you to smile too, she looked so much like Rory, the same hair, beautiful face.  
“Push me, mum.” You walked up to the swing and did so, enjoying how Anne squealed excited as she was going higher and higher. “Girls and boys, come out to play. The moon doth shine as bright as day; Leave your supper, and leave your sleep. And come with your playfellows into the street. Come with a whoop, come with a call. Come with a good will or not at all. Up the ladder and down the wall. A halfpenny roll will serve us all. You find milk, and I'll find flour. And we'll have a pudding in half an hour.”  
“That’s nice..I never heard that song…who taught it to you?” You asked as you pushed more on the swing.  
“The Butcher.”  
“Anne…you know I don’t like it when you’re around those people.”  
“Sorry mum, but she’s fun, she speaks funny…” You grinned then eventually walked beside the swing as you watched your daughter.  
“I guess you’re right, she really does.” You smiled as she began to sing the song again, it being cute how her front teeth were missing. Warmness filled your chest when Rory hugged you from behind and pressed some kisses onto your neck.  
“Don’t worry, they were all so happy for the fresh meat.” You kissed him on the lips then you stroked his cheek.  
“Daddy can I stay on the swing a bit longer?”  
“Yes, but don’t push yourself too high.” Rory said then you two walked a bit farther and sat down at the porch of your house.  
“Do you think that everything will go well with this baby too?” You asked as you pulled Rory’s hand onto your belly then smiled as he kissed your lips then your stomach.  
“Our baby will be just as healthy and wonderful as Leanne is. Do you know why? Because you’re perfect, and you’re so gorgeous that you only can give life to such miracles like Leanne, and I know our next baby will be a miracle too. I knew you were the one, in the first moment I saw you, I knew you are the girl who I would want to share my life with, along all those centuries of suffering you were the first one who didn’t urge me for killing but for affection and love and I’m thankful for that.” You slipped your hands onto Rory’s cheek then kissed him on the lips.  
“I love you, Rory.” You said before he kissed you more and hugged you tight to himself.


End file.
